


The Slime Who Loved Me

by turianjournalist16



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot, i guess, idk I literally wrote this because i wanted to, kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turianjournalist16/pseuds/turianjournalist16
Summary: When a death knight gets a plagueborn slime from Marileth, he gets a mess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Slime Who Loved Me

The plagueborn slime was moving more slowly after that last...pile of slime. Adronastus really didn’t have time to waste. There was treachery around every corner in Maldraxxus and every minute could lead to an actual disaster. He was used to leaving his latest ghoul--the current one affectionately named Corpsemuncher--behind when he needed to get somewhere as quickly as possible. It wasn’t like he couldn’t make a new one. The slime, though...he didn’t know if Marileth would want him to use it again. If not, he was leaving it with Marileth. Maybe. It could still prove useful in Maldraxxus. Not a lot of things followed him willingly, anyway. 

He stopped at the stairs leading to what was left of the House of Plagues. Corpsemuncher walked right into him. The skeletal archer he’d summoned for the last fight also slammed right into him. He shot them both a glare as they shambled away. The bloated slime rubbed up against his leg like a cat. Oh great. It’s bonded. He knelt down, looking at the eye sockets of the skull that helped give the slime some shape. It seemed to be looking at him as if in some kind of distress. Great. How would he help a slime in distress? This was absolutely ridiculous. He shouldn’t even be caring about this little, helpful, bouncy slime that had done such a good job helping him get that science equipment. Nope. Shouldn’t be caring. 

“Listen,” he said, poking the slime, “whatever’s going on, you need to suck it up. You are slime. Slime. You shouldn’t even have feelings. As soon as we get back to Marileth, I’m throwing you in the nearest cauldron.”

The slime bounced to the left as if confused. Adronastus poked it again. It worked on the ghouls when he needed to get a point across. The slime began to ripple. Oh great, he’d upset it somehow. He kept staring at it as it continued to ripple, trying to figure out if it was trying to communicate. Somehow. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing in the Shadowlands. There had been those owl things that actually liked being created to only serve which definitely rubbed him wrong. In fact, all of Bastion made his skin crawl. Too controlling. He went to give it another poke when--

_ Splat! _

He felt the cold, sticky, slime splatter all over him. It dripped from his hair as he tried to wipe it from his eyes. He could hear Corpsemuncher laughing in the background. As soon as he could see, he glared down at the little slime that was now several sizes smaller and bouncing up and down. Well, at least  _ one  _ of them was happy. He could hear Corpsemuncher laughing in the background. It bounced right over to him, snuggling right up to his chest like a puppy. A weird, smelly, cold puppy. Not a lot of things did to him. He should keep his allies close. 

“ _ Fine.  _ You can stay.” Adronastus said, immediately regretting it as slime got in his mouth. “Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again. One more time and you go in a cauldron.” 

The slime kept close and he had to stop himself from trying to pet it. His mouth twitched into a smile. Then he immediately frowned as he felt Corpsemuncher’s bony arms wrap around him. Followed by the even bonier arms of the archer. “Papa!” 

“Oh no! We are not starting this ag--YOU STUPID GHOUL YOU’RE RUBBING THE SLIME INTO MY HAIR AND DROOLING ON IT!”

He yelled for several more minutes. It really didn’t work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this after seeing that the slime pet from Maldraxxus coats your character in slime every once in a while.


End file.
